


Bold Move

by RPFAngel



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPFAngel/pseuds/RPFAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t have a good excuse for being in her trailer, and he can’t imagine saying ‘Hey, Billie, I was just looking through your underthings to get me in the mood for a wank’ will go over very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bold Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebadddestwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thebadddestwolf).



> For thebadddestwolf on the occasion of her birthday. Beta by roseandherdoctor aka callistawolf. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This is a continuation of the four part askbox collection, so the first few paragraphs will seem very familiar. ;)

David is hiding in her closet. Her fucking closet. He is a grown man, for fuck’s sake. How did it come to this? He should face her instead of cowering in this dark, cramped space.  But he doesn’t have a good excuse for being in her trailer, and he can’t imagine saying ‘Hey, Billie, I was just looking through your underthings to get me in the mood for a wank’ will go over very well. Everything around him smells of her and he wonders for the umpteenth time just when she started having this hold over him.

He hears the rustle of fabric as she changes her clothes and he suddenly feels guilty and sordid. His traitorous body, at odds with his conscience, nonetheless responds to the reality of Billie getting naked on the other side of the door. He should get out of here and face her before it’s too late, because what’s he going to do, stay in here until she falls asleep?  But he doesn’t, he’s a bloody coward, and the producers cast him well in his role. He hopes, prays, she’s just changing and going back out.

The room goes quiet for a moment, but then David hears her moan, soft and low in a sultry voice and oh, fuck, is she not alone? Is he going to have to hear her shagging someone else through the thin wood of her closet door? His blood boils and it’s not just arousal now, there’s a possessive fury there that he has no right to feel. Billie isn’t his, he just wants her to be. He just thinks about her far too much and, damn, she’s moaning again and it sounds even better than he’d imagined. What the hell can he do?

Carefully, he cracks the door open in one exceedingly slow movement. Through the narrow gap he can see her, and he thanks all the stars in the sky that she’s alone, sprawled out naked on the bed and touching herself. One hand is on her breast and the other between her legs, lost to his eyes thanks to the bad angle. Billie is rapt in her own her own self-pleasure, and David is conflicted, wondering if he should chance his escape or stay. But then she gasps his name, and he decides to take option three.

…

Quietly, David steps out of her closet and pads across the room. There’s nothing to be done but to announce himself, but he pauses for a moment to appreciate the image of Billie writhing in ecstasy on the bed before him.

“Bills,” he rasps softly, his voice low and strange to his own ears.

She opens her eyes and shrieks, scooting backwards on the bed and fisting the duvet beneath her in a futile attempt to cover herself, but the tightly tucked fabric doesn’t budge.

“What the _fuck_ , Dave!”

He moves forward quickly, leaning one knee on the bed and pressing a finger to his lips.

“Shhh,” he soothes, in an attempt to calm her. “I’ll leave if you want, just keep quiet.”

Trying in vain to process this unlikely turn of events, Billie takes him in through a haze of interrupted desire. He’s got a pair of knickers in his hand that she recognizes and her shock gives way to almost hysterical amusement. She laughs, pointing at the scant lacy garment clenched tightly in his fist.

“Did you come in here to ‘raid my panty drawer,’ Teninch?’” she teases.

He looks down at his hand and realizes glumly that he’s been caught. At least she’s not throwing him out. He scoots closer, sitting down on the mattress beside her.

“Might’ve done,” he replies coolly. “Were you just wanking with my name on your lips, Piper?”

In a bold move, and really aren’t they all at this point, David takes her hand, still sticky and coated with her wetness, and draws two fingers into his mouth. Finally, he’s tasting her, matching the flavor of Billie with the scent of Billie that has clung to him these past few months, torturing him with its tempting sweetness. It’s better than his imagination and he hums enthusiastically as he releases her fingertips from his lips with a soft pop.

She bites her lip in the most maddeningly sexy way, a wave of fire coursing through her body from the blush staining her cheeks to the heat pooling between her legs. David tosses the underwear aside, smoothing his hands up the inside of her thighs inch by agonizing inch. She gasps in electric air as he wraps his tall, thin frame around her, pinning her against the headboard.

“We can’t go backwards,” Billie reminds him, wanting to be sure he understands what he’s in for.

“We can go any way you want,” he whispers against her throat and he’s there, warm and wet and no one’s tongue should be allowed to be that agile. “On top or on bottom or from behind.”

“I’m being serious,” she pants out roughly, but there’s not much power behind it.

“So am I,” he protests lightly, nipping at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. “I’m very serious about this.” He sucks the skin of her neck sharply then soothes the mark gently with his tongue. “Want to do this very,” another suck and a moan from Billie. “Very seriously.”

“Clothes,” Billie groans throatily.

“Hmm?” he breathes into her ear, clearly distracted.

“Naked,” she orders, pushing him away and tugging at his shirt. “Now.”

“Bossy,” he quips cheekily, but he obeys nonetheless.

Billie tries to help but only seems to get in the way, pulling frantically at the fabric as though it could phase through him and disappear, leaving him nude, the way she needs him now, now, now. There’s some scuffling as he toes of his trainers and shucks his trousers but finally he’s crawling back towards her wearing nothing but a trademark Tennant smile.

“Mmm,” she murmurs appreciatively, drinking him in with her eyes even as her fingers run softly down his chest. “Film doesn’t do this justice.”

“Nothing could capture this perfection,” he answers, palming her breasts and gently feeling the weight in his hands. “Not even marble.”

She knees him playfully in the ribs and he chuckles, even has the gall to wink at her. “You’re such a fanboy.”

“You love it,” he whispers against her lips and suddenly Billie realizes they’ve yet to properly kiss.

He rectifies that presently, a firm press of his lips before he opens his mouth to hers immediately, inviting her tongue to dance with his and taste the vague remnants of herself that linger there. Billie pulls him forward and he gasps as he brushes against her center, warm and slick and ready. It’s so close to what she wants and in the next moment she’s got his erection in hand, stroking once, twice and then shifting so he’s aligned and _fuck_ , just one push and he’ll be there.

But David pulls away from her kiss, stunned by her boldness. “Wait.”

“In,” she sighs breathlessly.

“I wanted to...” he protests weakly.

“Please,” she begs. “I want you inside me.”

He had plans. He was going to fuck her with his fingers, drive her as mad as she drove him while he was watching her. He was going to lick and suck and tongue her until she screamed but he didn’t count on how far gone Billie already was. And now she’s rutting against him and he’s halfway inside her and _fuck_ if it isn’t the best feeling in the whole fucking universe. If she wants him in, then that’s where he’ll be. David nods and places a gentle kiss to her lips as he slides home.

“Yes,” she sighs contentedly.

“That what you wanted?”

“Yes,” she repeats happily and she opens her eyes and smiles broadly and he’s done for, taken in by that beautiful face and the adoring look in her eyes.

“Bills,” he purrs sweetly, brushing the hair from her face.

“What’s this?” she teases lightly, surging her hips into his. “Don’t go all mushy on me.”

He smirks and bites back a groan, taking her jab in stride, “Just making sure you’re paying attention.”

David begins to move, his pace tortuously slow, memorizing every detail of having his cock sheathed deeply inside her. Billie bucks upward, trying to force him to speed up, but he clucks his tongue reproachfully and holds down her hips with both hands, continuing his languid thrusts.

“What’s the hold up?” she complains, her lips turned down and outward in an obvious pout.

It’s too tempting so he leans forward to nip her full bottom lip between his teeth, gliding his tongue over the soft flesh he’s captured before letting it go.

“What’s your rush?” he banters easily as he leans back, still rocking his hips lazily.

She grabs at his wrists, attempting to dislodge his hands but they hold fast, pressing her hips into the bed.

Billie huffs disapprovingly. “I was getting somewhere before I was so _rudely_ interrupted.”

“Yes, I remember,” he smirks, the image fresh in his mind. “And what were you thinking?”

David punctuates his question with a hard thrust and she gives him a satisfied moan. Billie throws her head back against the pillow, ready to finally get this going but he stills his hips, waiting for an answer.

“You,” she breathes hoarsely.

“I know that,” he quips, allowing her another hard thrust before returning to his unhurried rhythm. “What about me, what did you want?”

She should be embarrassed, revealing her fantasies, but he’s already inside her and damn if he isn’t a stubborn arsehole who’s not gonna give her what she wants until she caves.

“Tongue,” Billie whispers softly, keeping her eyes shut so she doesn’t have to face him.

His eyebrows fly up, disappearing beneath brown fringe falling onto his forehead. “Oh, should I...?”

He begins to pull away and she grabs his hipbones firmly, tugging him back towards her. David can’t contain his gasp at slipping deep within her slick heat once again, but luckily Billie is distracted by his idle threat.

“No,” she orders roughly, opening her eyes and glowering dangerously. “Don’t you dare.”

David smirks, the cheeky bastard, but he humors her and speeds up his movement, just a bit. He abandons his tight grip on her hips, smoothing his hands up the plane of her stomach to caress her as of yet neglected breasts. Her nipples fit neatly between two fingers and he finds he can tease them and still curl his fingers around the supple curve of each breast.

Billie’s moaning now, she can’t help it, but she’s obviously torn between encouraging him and reproving as she worries her bottom lip with her teeth. She can’t possibly know what that does to him, has done to him every time he has to see that seductive action on set.

“What else then?” he prods, finally breathless, finally appearing to be affected by this.

Without even registering that she’s free, Billie bucks up against him, sending a shock of pleasure up her spine. “ _Fuck_.”

“Well, yes,” he teases between ragged breaths. “I think we’ve got that part down.”

“Shut it!” she snaps, rolling her eyes and rolling her hips into his forcefully. “The gob, Dave. _Ah._ Honestly. _Guh._ We’re shagging, you don’t have to stay in character.”

If anything, his now fixed grin only widens. “Is that what we’re doing?” He surges forward, hard. “Shagging?” Again. “Not fucking?”

“Could do,” she mutters saucily. “Sure your heart can take it, old man?”

“That a challenge?” he rasps, giving in and and fucking her harder, faster.

“ _Yes_ ,” Billie moans and he’s pretty sure it’s not meant to be an answer but he’ll rise to the challenge anyway.

David is pushing into her welcoming body more deeply now, hands back on her hips, this time to steady her. Somewhere amid the haze of pleasure he notices the headboard knocking against the wall. He reaches up, pressing against the wood to stop the rattling and crying out in time with Billie as the action changes the angle of their coupling deliciously.

“Bills,” he grounds out harshly, nerve endings sparking and tension building quickly now.

“Don’t stop,” she pleads and he couldn’t now even if she wanted him to.

He’s thrusting wildly now, the push and pull of their fucking is an escalating tempo that’s rising along with their voices. Billie’s back is bent in a deep arc, her hips lifted clear off the mattress. He can feel her gripping him, so very close but hovering on the edge, the pressure straining and ready to shatter. He slides one hand down between them and one deft swipe of his thumb is all it takes to send her crashing over.

Billie comes apart beneath him, around him, internal muscles fluttering and body shuddering uncontrollably. It’s exquisite and he appreciates the beauty of her climax for a fleeting moment before he’s falling with her. He captures her lips as he comes inside her, groaning through his release even as he swallows her softening cries.

He stills and drops his head to her shoulder. For a moment the room is quiet except for their panting. Their shag got intense there, at the end, and the euphoria is slow to recede. Billie giggles, giddy in the afterglow and David gasps at the feeling of her shaking around his softening cock, almost too much for the oversensitized nerves. He raises his head and gives her a questioning look. She just smiles and looks up at him fondly, swiping the sweat-dampened fringe from his forehead.

“Get what you came for?” she asks cheekily, tormenting him with a tongue-in-teeth smile that has him twitching inside her with desire but no real intent.

“More than,” he breathes warmly, leaning forward to kiss her.

“Mmm,” she hums contentedly against his lips. “No more sneaking my knickers, then?”

David pulls away and smirks, the smug grin of satisfaction back on his face. “Only if you tell me what you were imagining when I was the subject of your wanking fantasy.”

“That was a good start,” Billie sighs happily. “But,” she pauses, hesitating and biting her lip and _fuck_ she has to stop that. He’s going to be ready again in superhuman time if she keeps taunting him like that. “It’d be easier if I showed you.”

“Show me,” he murmurs darkly, voice full of lustful promise.

So she does. 


End file.
